Jusqu'à son dernier souffle
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Il existe tant de façon d'aimer qu'il est parfois difficile d'aimer l'autre comme l'autre le voudrait. POV Willow, POV Alex. Willow/Oz.


**Titre** : Jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

 **Fandom** : Buffy Slayer's Vampire.

 **Auteur** : Lili

 **Pairing** : Willow/Oz évoqué.

 **Rating** : K

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriétés de Joss Whedon.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Sœur.

 **Re-Note de l'auteure** : C'est une première pour moi sur ce fandom. De mémoire les évènements auxquels je fais allusions se déroule lors de la saison 2.

Bonne lecture

Lili

* * *

 **Jusqu'à son dernier souffle.**

Assise à une table du Bronze, Willow regarda Alex et Buffy danser. Les voir ainsi la faisait souffrir. Pas une douleur atroce et insurmontable, mais une souffrance lancinante qui lui broyait lentement le cœur. Elle était parfaitement lucide sur ses sentiments pour Alex. Elle l'aimait depuis l'école maternelle ! Il était son premier amour, son meilleur ami aussi. Elle savait aussi qu'Alex ne la verrait jamais autrement que comme sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur.

Ça faisait mal, mais elle avait appris à vivre avec cette douleur. Voir Alex tourner autour de jolies filles superficielles lui pinçait le cœur mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient jamais eu autant d'importance qu'elle dans la vie du brun maladroit. Malgré qu'elle sache parfaitement cet amour à sens unique, elle avait continué à l'aimer, se berçant de l'espoir qu'un jour le regard qu'il posait sur elle changerait.

Mais c'était si simple de se bercer d'illusion quand ses concurrentes n'étaient que de jolies inconnues sans cervelle. Là il s'agissait de Buffy. La belle Buffy, l'intelligente Buffy, la forte Buffy... la tueuse ! Belle et mystérieuse ! Courageuse et protectrice ! Buffy qui leur avait ouvert les portes d'un monde emplie de secrets, de combats, de démons en tout genre. Buffy qui avait changé leurs vies par sa simple présence à leurs côtés.

Willow détestait chacune de ses filles qui avaient attiré l'attention d'Alex ! Mais elle était incapable de détester Buffy. Elle l'aimait comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elles se racontaient des secrets de filles ce que Willow n'avait jamais pu faire avec quiconque auparavant. Buffy l'encourageait sans jamais chercher à faire d'elle quelqu'un d'autre. Buffy l'acceptait comme elle était.

Oui, Willow aimait Buffy comme une sœur, et elle aimait Alex d'une bien autre manière. Et même si elle en voulait un peu à Buffy de danser ainsi avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur, elle savait aussi qu'Alex aimait Buffy. Et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un en qui Willow avait confiance pour prendre soin d'Alex c'était en Buffy. Elle n'avait donc plus qu'à s'éclipser, s'effacer pour laisser ses deux amis vivre une histoire dont elle était exclue. Elle savait que cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'elle les aimerait toujours... Jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

 **OoO**

Alex sourit en voyant Willow rire avec Oz. Il les trouvait mignons tout les deux, et il était très content que Willow ait quelqu'un qui l'aimait comme elle le méritait. Il était certes maladroit et parfois pas très malin, mais il savait parfaitement que Willow l'avait longtemps aimé d'un amour allant bien au delà de la simple amitié. Voir qu'elle avait tourné la page de ses sentiments et qu'elle avait trouvé l'amour auprès d'un autre lui avait laissé un sentiment étrange au début avant qu'un profond soulagement ne balaye tout le reste.

Ne pas pouvoir rendre ses sentiments à celle qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur, sa meilleur amie, l'avait longtemps désolé, mais hélas on ne contrôlait pas l'amour. Il avait parfois été tenté de céder à la tentation. Après tout cela aurait été si facile, si simple. Il aurait profité de l'amour inconditionnel de Willow sans s'engager lui-même. Tous les bénéfices sans le moindre risque. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il concevait les relations, et surtout cela aurait un tel manque de respect pour Willow ! Aussi n'avait-il jamais céder...

Willow méritait quelqu'un qui l'aime pleinement, sans retenue, quelqu'un qui s'engage cœur et âme pour elle ! Un ersatz d'amour n'aurait jamais pu la rendre heureuse. Et Willow méritait d'être heureuse ! Elle était belle, pas une beauté foudroyante, mais une beauté naturelle, timide presque cachée... Elle était d'une intelligence remarquable, aussi courageuse que Buffy, dévouée corps et âme à ceux qu'elle aimait. Willow méritait tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir.

Oz était un garçon bien, calme, intelligent, courageux. Parfait pour la douce Willow. Le fait qu'il soit légèrement plus petit qu'elle amusait beaucoup Alex, mais il trouvait que cela ne les rendait que plus mignons et touchants ensemble... Même si Oz avait besoin d'un marchepied pour embrasser Willow. Ok,ok, il avait promis qu'il ne se moquerait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Se moquer c'était génétique chez lui !

Ses yeux dérivèrent du couple vers Buffy qui discutait avec Gilles. Oui, Willow méritait qu'on l'aime... Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aimer comme elle le voulait, mais son cœur avait choisi Buffy. Oh, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Buffy le considérait comme son meilleur ami et elle avait été très claire quand il s'était déclaré. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'accepter, pour tourner la page.

Mais il savait qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer Buffy. Tout comme Willow ne cesserait sûrement jamais de l'aimer. Cela ne les empêcherait pas de tomber amoureux d'autres personnes, de se marier même sûrement et d'avoir une vie sentimentale bien pleine et heureuse. Mais au fond de son cœur, Buffy aurait toujours cette place bien particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Quelque que soit le nom qu'on pouvait donner à ces sentiments, amour fraternel, amour romantique, amitié fusionnelle, ils seraient toujours là... jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Je plaide coupable, j'ai regardé Buffy cet après-midi. Buffy c'est un peu ma madeleine de Proust, et la période de Noël me fait régulièrement replonger dans cette série (de toute façon à Noël moi c'est Buffy ou Friends... ).  
Donc voilà, un premier OS sur ce fandom.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez, promis je ne mords pas.

Lili


End file.
